


Just Like A Fly On The Wall

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison/Vanya noncon (implied), Alpha! Allison, Alpha! Ben, Alpha! Luther, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben can hear the Horror’s thoughts, Ben centric, Beta! Five, Beta! Vanya, Consent Issues, Diego/Vanya is pure non-con :(, Dirty Magazines, Eventual Non-Con, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy tentacles moments, Forced Bonding, Grace is a good mother, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Incest is looked down upon, Luther and Allison are very judgmental, Luther/Klaus (implied), M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rutting, Scents, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, alpha! Diego, eventual heats/ruts, lots of pregnancy talk, omega! klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben has always found Klaus, his omega brother cute and can’t deny he has a crush on him. Of course it’s just a crush and he acknowledges they can never be together the way he desires. The Horror however is obsessed with making Klaus its mate.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 52
Kudos: 286
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Ben laid in the courtyard on his jacket. His hands behind his head, his eyes drifting shut in a way he just couldn't help. The air outside is normal, not like the stuffy air inside that's full of the pheromones of a bunch of horny teens.

They're all coming of age at the same time, the scents are bound to be there but still, even he needs a break from them. He can sleep much better outside even if the ground is uncomfortable.

His chest wiggles and moves beneath his clothing before it starts to burn. The Horror creeps out through his clothes and he's used to it even though it's been more active lately. The tentacles have been coming out without his permission and it gives him a little bit of a headache but otherwise, it isn't bad.

They don't seem to be in a hostile mood.

'Mate,' it calls to him from within his chest and he ignores it. They are only faintly connected through thoughts. Its thoughts are disgusting.

"It's dinner time," Klaus calls out to him from the house and Ben ignores it. He keeps his eyes closed.

"Ben," Klaus says louder, seeming to lack patience, not that he ever had much. He can hear his brother's footsteps drawing near.

"Hey," Klaus calls again, closer and Ben's eyes finally flicker open just in time to hear The Horror purr. There Klaus is above him, his cheeks red, his lips glistening from his consist licking them, and little tiny curls have begun to form on his head. 

Tentacles curl around Klaus's skin, on his arms, on his neck, on his chest, but Klaus doesn't even flinch. He isn't scared of them even though he knows what they can do.

'Mate,' The Horror coos again, it's voice growing deeper and lust leaks through its tone. 'Breed,' it leaves a wet residue on Klaus's skin.

"I said dinner is ready. Are you listening to me?" Klaus puts his hands on his hips and turns his nose the other way.

"I'm coming," he manages to say as he stands and dusts off his dirt. The Horror retracts back into its home where its thoughts quiet down a bit. 

"Finally," Klaus huffs as he turns to go inside, all the while releasing a sweet scent that Ben has only smelled on his mother. It's the smell of an omega but stronger and sweeter, almost at intoxicating levels.

Klaus will be going into heat soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get dark in the future so keep that in mind!


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus curls into Ben’s side, a frown permanently formed on his lips. His eyes are narrowed and sharp as they dig holes into his flesh. And his scent, it’s borderline panic.

It makes Ben’s skin crawl and he can’t help but want to comfort Klaus like he’s the water he needs to survive. But he trie not to. He doesn’t want to treat Klaus like that, just because he’s an omega, just because he’s a little different from the rest of them.

It’d be unfair.

“Diego won’t talk to me anymore,” he mutters against his arm, his forehead moving to touch it.

Ben sighs before petting Klaus’s head lightly. “He’ll come around,” Klaus makes a small weak whine of acknowledgment and it just breaks Ben’s heart even further but this is to be expected.

The other day Klaus was hanging out with Diego like usual but it just got on Diego’s last nerve. Something did, and he snapped and growled at Klaus and Klaus couldn’t help but drop his shoulders and his head and cower in submission to Diego since he’s an alpha.

It scared Diego. It did, Ben knows, because he saw that look in Diego’s eyes that showed recognition. Reginald did that to them when they wouldn’t listen, he’d force them into submission through a growl.

Diego is scared of becoming like that.

Klaus’s breaths come out against his arm and it takes a moment for Ben to realize he’s asleep. His eyes are a little puffy he sees when he looks closer and it hurts.

Klaus shouldn’t be so worked up over this. It’s normal and will probably go away within a couple of weeks. It always does. Fights like this are commonplace, at least they used to before they got tested for their dynamics.

Before Klaus used to fight hand and hand with Diego and Luther. He learned he was an omega just a mere month ago and now, it’s all changed. He’s learning to cook and clean from mother and although he doesn’t outright say he hates it. It shows in his scent that has become more watered down with a mix of pheromones he wants others to smell and ones he doesn’t want others to smell.

He tries so hard to be happy with what he is but...it’s hard to get used to.

Ben can’t say he’s much different. He’s always been quiet and reserved, an obedient pup who did what his alpha father wanted, but then he got tested and found out he was an alpha too. He gets urges to fight the authority his father has but that just isn’t him. He’s never wanted to.

Life just isn’t fair sometimes.

‘Mate,’ it calls to him again, his stomach wiggles but he presses his hands on it and tells it no. It calms for a moment but he can still hear its blood curdling thoughts.

‘Klaus,’ it coos, again and again while making an uncomfortable ruckus inside. ‘Mine,’ it says, louder, and Ben just wants to stop listening but he can’t.

He’s cursed forever with hearing its thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer but I wanted a few snippets at the beginning to set the dynamics and whatnot before it jumps into dark things.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben tried to keep himself occupied but it’s hard. He keeps his nose in a book, The Hobbit to be exact, and yet he couldn't keep everything out.

"I wish he'd cover up," Luther mutters, hand digging through his hair as he whispers to Allison. They are so close to Ben that he can't help but listen even though he doesn't want to.

Would it kill them to sit somewhere else? The living room has two couches for a reason.

"I know," Allison rubs her nose and her lips curl with disgust. "Klaus smells disgusting," her words are spat out so viciously that Luther has to take a minute to swallow and gather up his wits. 

"Yeah," he leans into her, scenting her with his alpha musk to try and alleviate her discomfort. "You'd think dad would make him wear a scarf or something..."

Ben closes his book and sighs. He doesn't like this degrading talk, not that he doesn't understand them, but it's just too mean. Klaus would be heartbroken if he heard it and he would blame himself like he always does.

It's a terrible cycle.

Ben stands, not even offering his sister or brother a word of explanation for leaving. They stuck a nerve and he isn't in the mood for talking.

He walks into the hall and turns his head just the right way and there Klaus is, leaning against the wall, a saddened expression on his face. Klaus looks up at him, he blinks a few times before forcing a sad smile.

"Hey benny," he says high, happy go lucky, at least that's how he meant it but it sounds so forced it's simply hard to listen to. His scent is full of mixed feelings, anger, sadness, disgust, and disappointment. It's a lot of things you don't normally smell but Klaus has always been the most expressive of all of them.

"Klaus," Ben says and Klaus just kicks off the wall. Klaus gives him a small pat on the shoulder and then he scrolls off with his hands behind his head as if he didn't care but his scent told otherwise.

It hurt but Ben let him go. Mainly because The Horror was stirring up again, saying words of hatred turns Luther and Allison for upsetting his omega. That's what really made Ben stop because Klaus isn't his Omega. 

Klaus would never be.

He opens his book again and continues reading as he walks to his room. He likes this book, he really does. Curly-haired, tiny omega, Bilbo Baggins reminds him of Klaus. A small omega forced to go on an alpha's adventure.

Such a strange thing to think about but he can't help but make the comparison.

...

Later that day Klaus's neck is wrapped in a red laced scarf even though there's no need. Ben doesn't say anything about it, feeling it'd be a sour thing to bring up, but he feels guilty knowing his siblings were responsible for Klaus hating who is he.

Klaus shouldn't be forced to hide. He shouldn't feel like it's his fault because it isn't. It's not his fault he turned out to be the only omega, it isn't at all. It's not something you get to choose after all.

"What's with the scarf?" Five prods Klaus with narrowing eyes.

Klaus just laughs it off and says he's cold which is a clear lie but Five ignores it. They all collectively ignore it although Klaus has to be dying inside. His scent is less potent but it's still there, still very intoxicating that ben's sure if he sniffed it directly he'd probably go crazy.

'Klaus,' it purrs inside of him, leaving an uncomfortable vibration wracking his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I only have one more snippet left and then we’ll start getting into the actual meat and potatoes of this story~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can think of this as more of an official start. There’s some conversations/mentions of noncon in this chapter but it’s small. There will be actual noncon and stuff of that nature in the future so please be aware. 
> 
> I’ll update the tags as those things come about so watch out for those!

It seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. The sudden disappearance of Diego. It wasn't even something Ben noticed until hours later, when he finally closed his book and realized they were one short at dinner.

It was a strange thing to come face to face with because it never happened. No one ever missed dinner unless Reginald took them out for training but he's still here, looking more disinterested than usual.

Ben ate but he wasn't very hungry. He just sorta felt empty, which seemed to be a feeling that would stick for a great awhile. The room smelled strange, a terrible mix of pheromones.

Grace walks around the table, scent-marking the space with her sweet relieving scent but it does little to clear the filthy air. It's so stuffy that Ben could choke if he wasn't paying attention.

Klaus pushes the scarf against his neck with his left hand while shoveling food in his mouth with his right. He seemed to be more hungry than usual but Ben ignores it.

It's none of his business.

...

Vanya seems to more skittish than usual. She doesn't have much of a scent but at the rate she's downing her pills he can tell something's bothering her. She doesn't say anything though, just sits beside him in silence while their mother's voice drawls on in the background, explaining Diego's disappearance in small childish words.

Apparently, Diego went into a rut at some point and Reginald had to give him a private room. She goes on and on about how this is a sensitive time and there's nothing strange about it, soon they'll all go through it. She pops in little things here and there about _toys_ and _breeding instincts_.

It's an awkward conversation.

When she's finally done she gives them a little alone time. What for Ben isn't sure but he guesses maybe to discuss it. Not much discussing went on though because everyone seemed equally uncomfortable.

Vanya rubbed her hands on her knees and bit her lip every so often. She seemed even more distressed than Klaus but than again, Klaus could hide those things away without feeling guilty.

"Vanya?" He leans in closer to her so they can whisper and she jolts back a little. He won't push the matter if she doesn't want to talk but...

"Oh," she sighs, pushing a hand against her chest, "you scared me," she laughs a little before taking a deep breath. "What's wrong?" She asks Ben as if he had been the one that kept squirming.

"I'm fine...what's wrong with you?" He asks softly, not meaning to be harsh or anything but her eyes widen and she seems to lean back. 

"I just," she shakes her head and looks away, towards their siblings who all chatter together and ignore them. "Dad talked to me about...this," she said, gesturing to the whiteboard Grace had used to write some of the keywords, like Rut. "Me and Klaus," she corrects her self as pink tints her cheeks.

"You're upset because he gave you the talk?" 

Vanya stares for a while at the board before shaking her head. "He said that...that if anyone of you were to be unable to soothe your rut alone that we would be required to help,"- her words come out slowly as if she were afraid they would cut her skin if she said them too forcefully- "And I'm...scared."

Ben feels the moment it all hits him. The moment he understands and he feels pure unlaced hatred for what his father has done. To think Reginald would feel the need to have a 'backup' plan like that.

If Diego can't get through his rut will Reginald force Vanya to spread her legs? Will he have her chained to the bed where her only option is to scream and cry as Diego forces her body not meant for an rutting knot to accept his? She's a beta, she's barely built for regular knots let alone a knot enlarged and built to last longer for breeding.

She'd be ruined, wouldn't she? It's their first rut and they don't have any control yet. Reginald can't possibly expect that of her. Yet, her eyes show horror, and her hands shake as she lowers her head.

Vanya is terrified.

It takes a moment for it too really register that she mentioned Klaus too. It makes Ben's blood turn hot and angry and he can't stand even imagining it. He won't, he can't. He'll throw up if he even dares to.

"Don't worry," Ben says through gritted teeth, "I'm sure it won't come to that."

Vanya gives a sad nod but it's clear she doesn't truly believe him.

"Benny," someone tugs on his sleeve and he doesn't have to turn to know it's Klaus. Klaus leans in to whisper to his ear, Klaus whose scent surrounds him, Klaus who's lips almost touch him. "Do you think Diego moans when he cums?" It gives Ben goosebumps the moment Klaus pulls back and grins at him.

Was Klaus really thinking about that? It adds to the fire burning in Ben's veins. The mere thought that Klaus was thinking of Diego like that, fucking a fake omega sex toy, like the one Ben will be using soon, or Luther or even Allison.

His chest wiggles and before he can even tell it no, a single tentacle comes forth from the beyond and slithers out of his chest. It snaps up the buttons on his shirt and before it gently wraps around Klaus's covered neck, rubbing his scent gland rather lovingly...and possessively.

'Mine,' it coos internally and the vibration caused a jolt of pleasure in Ben's dick that he ignores. 

Klaus giggles and makes a few noises of protests as The Horror slips underneath his scarf and touches his skin directly. Klaus purrs and it makes every fiber of Ben's being want to push him down and smother him in kisses until he's begging for his knot-

"What the fuck are you doing?" It's Five, appearing beside them out of a blue void with his hands across his chest. "Is this some sort of fetish?"

The Horror retracts away not that it wanted to but Ben forced it away. A red hot blush covers his cheeks and it's the first time in a long time that he's felt something close to shame.

"It almost looked like it was gonna eat Klaus," Allison leans over onto Five with her eyes set on Klaus's wet and sticky neck. He doesn't say anything.

"It smells gross," Luther chimes in, standing on the other side of them, they circle Klaus and Ben in. "I bet it feels disgusting. Klaus you know you don't have to tolerate it just because-"

Klaus stands abruptly, pushing through Luther before walking away. 

"That was...cruel," Five shakes his head while sitting down beside Vanya and making small talk.

Ben stands, heated, embarrassed, upset, just hurt. Does everyone really think it's that disgusting? Does Klaus think that deep down? Does he just tolerate it because he's nice? 

"Sometimes I wish I could tape your mouths shut," he mutters underneath his breath but Allison and Luther are already off talking in their own worlds and don't seem to care. In fact, if he didn't know better he'd say that was their idea of a joke, it just didn't hit right and they don't realize it.

They are a bunch of children but so is he.

...

Ben finds Klaus later in a bathroom, tears in his eyes and a washcloth rubbing his neck again and again. Ben doesn't say anything, he just lets him be, but he can't help but feel like his whole world is crumbling around him.

He goes to his room, picks up The Hobbit, and continues reading. He reads and reads until night comes and he hears whispers outside his door and Reginald's scolding voice.

Ben doesn't bother leaving his room because he isn't being called upon but from what he can hear. Allison has gone into a rut as well and Luther had to extort her to a private room. The scolding is because Luther let Allison scratch him and that's a sign of weakness.

Or maybe not. Ben isn't sure but he doesn't care either way. The clock is ticking down and soon it'll be his turn and he doesn't know how to handle that or how The Horror will handle it.

He tries not to be worried but it's getting harder and harder not to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I’m sorry everyone is so mean. I swear I love them all unconditionally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn’t been looked over completely for typos yet so read at your own risk! I’ll be back at some point to do so! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far <3

It's a good morning. The sun is out, a few windows are open, and the stuffy house is finally aired out. It doesn't exactly get rid of everything but it helps. 

Ben's day is only slightly worse when he walks into the hallway, stands in line as an obedient child does, only to come face to face with the fact that their line is three short. It's only Klaus, Five, Vanya, and Ben now. To be honest it's one of the most jarring things to see.

It's an awkward morning exchange between Grace and them. Usually, Reginald would give them a speech or scold them about something but he seemed to have more important things to do at the moment. It isn't Ben's job to know that though so he tries not to wonder about it too long.

Breakfast is even awkward. They could talk and whisper since Reginald is gone but they don't. It's a tense feeling that has settled over everything. A sudden realization that it could be them next. Klaus or Ben, who will go first? What will it be like? How will it feel? Is there are warning signs? 

Should they be scared?

It's a hard thing to think about because honestly, it's nearly impossible to predict when it might happen and what will follow those hazy lust-filled days.

When did Reginald talk to Klaus about that? It drives Ben crazy that he hasn't noticed Klaus being in any distress from it...or maybe he just didn't want to see it. Klaus doesn't deserve that, Vanya doesn't deserve that, nobody in their right mind would ever deserve what their father is planning.

It's awful.

Five is the only one not tense. He seems to be carefree almost. If that's because he thinks he's better than everyone or he just doesn't care is beyond Ben.

...

Ben ends up soaking in the bathtub. It's been a long time since he's been able to lean back and relax. Usually, they had army-style showers and only a minute to wash up.

The porcelain is cold and uncomfortable but it's not much worse from the gaping hole in his chest. It opens and closes as the Horror slowly comes out and swims through the open air, knocking a few bottles of shampoo around but otherwise calm.

They feel strange, otherworldly, and when Ben closes his eyes and relaxes he thinks he can vaguely smell them. It's a fishy scent but they've always had it. It's...natural, isn't it?

They wiggle around and Ben has to bite his tongue to prevent any unsightly noses from leaving his lips. It's uncomfortable...just enough to be painful. Of course, the worse part is always when they return because they have a habit of rubbing wet sticky residue on him that stings.

Ben cuts his bath short seeing as he wasn't relaxing as much as he wanted to. He wraps a towel around himself, beckons The Horror back inside, and then he steps out into the hall, only coming face to face with Klaus.

Klaus with his hands full of dirty clothes, their scents tell him it's Diego's and perhaps some of Luther's. It makes Ben feel upset for reasons he can't really figure out. It just bothers him that Klaus didn't take any of his dirty clothes but then again he didn't exactly have any laying around in his room.

Klaus smiles at him, scarf still tucked close to his neck, and he wanders into his own room and leaves the door ajar. Ben can see that he's making a nest in his bed... It's completely surrounded by dirty clothes and it stinks of alpha musk.

Ben can't help but want to give Klaus his dirty clothes and tell him to add it to the nest. He fights the urge, he really tries to, and he ends up just taking a deep breath and going to get dressed instead.

As he's getting dress he briefly wonders if Klaus knows why he's doing that. Is it simply instincts? Does he feel an urge to do it? Does he question why?

Is this a warning sign? Is Klaus going into heat soon? Should Ben stick around just in case?

He shakes the thought out again and decides that maybe he's getting close too and that's where all of these crazy thoughts are coming from.

'We share nest,' it tells him but he ignores it because it's untrue. He doubts Klaus will want him anywhere near him soon.

...

Reginald had stayed silent on the matter. He hadn't made much of a fuss about the amount of time their wasting or the disgustingness of what they're doing. Of course, it isn't like they've got a choice but it was strange he hadn't really said anything.

He's been rather neutral about it.

Reginald sits at the diner table, a game of chess in front of him, and a little timer beside him. With each move he makes against himself he hits the timer and spins the board to play the other side. It's very strange indeed. Usually, Pogo would engage in such an activity with Reginald but today he seems to have gone missing.

"Sir," Ben calls to his father, unsure if his father is in the mood for talking. Sometimes he'd talk and other times he'd ignore you until your legs went numb from standing so long.

"Yes?" Reginald spins the board again.

"I heard you had plans to send two sheep to the wolves," he mutters and looks away. He can't fight these urges that tell him to fight this alpha's authority. It's such a strong urge now that somehow his heart isn't even racing from saying something so bold.

"Perhaps," Reginald says like he doesn't care but his scent has begun to make the air feel stiff. He's bothered with this sudden rebellion Ben has started. 

"Don't you think that's risky? What if-"

"We shouldn't Drabble in what-ifs."

Ben takes a step back, the air makes him want to choke and although his father refuses to look at him he can see his eyes glaring at the chest board. He's made a mistake. He let his stupid alpha urges make him do something he never would have done.

Stupid.

"You're right...sorry," Ben bows his head and makes a quick turn and walks away. Unable to face the smell of disappointment he rarely smelled from his father. It's enough to make his heart hurt...yet his urges haven't gone away yet. They're still they, growing, making him feel light-headed with the sudden feeling that's he's a big strong alpha.

But he's not. He's really not. 

'Fight?'

He ignores it. It's stupid ways of trying to egg him on. He has no interest in fighting his father over something that won't change.

He reaches the top of the stairs and catches something out of the corner of his eye. Grace coming back from one of his sibling's private rooms, holding her neck, a mix of blood and oil drips from her and when she gets close she smiles at him like everything is alright but it isn't.

Someone tried to bond with her. Someone tried to do that while she was just bringing them food. Someone was so full of lust that they forgot she isn't a person, they can't bond with her, they probably chipped a tooth on her metal interior.

It's so scary to think about that he sobers up. His urges die down to background noise and all he can think about is that it's going to be him soon. He's going to lose control and reason while withering against a bed all alone.

When Grace comes to give him food will he try to bite her too? Will he-

He's drawn out of his thoughts by a sweet smell. One so intoxicatingly good that he can't help but follow it. The closer he gets the more he's forced to but a hand over his nose and mouth to try and keep his urges from returning. It's coming from Klaus's room and he stops dead in his tracks.

_He shouldn't keep going._

'Mate.'

_He needs to run away._

'My omega.'

_He can't let his urges take over._

'Nest together.'

He takes another step and another until he's in front of Klaus's doorway, looking into his brother. Klaus curled in a ball in the middle of his nest, a hand on his stomach, sweat running down every visible piece of skin and-

Ben takes another step, he needs to be closer, to feel Klaus's skin on his, to smell his scent straight from the source, to hold him tight and growl at anyone who dares come near them.

The Horror is screaming at him a slew of lewd things he doesn't understand in the sudden heat that's consumed him. He takes another step, places his knee on the bed and hovers over Klaus.

Klaus uncurls himself and looks up at him with an open mouth, he takes in breath after breath. "Ben," -Klaus whines beneath him, his hand still rubbing circles on his stomach- "It hurts."

He reaches a hand out to touch his neck, to rip that stupid scarf away but before he can a hand is on his shoulder and he's pulled away. "Number Six," Reginald scolds with narrowing eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He breathes for a while, just trying to gain some semblance of reason back but when none comes to him he just shrugs. His father drags him away anyway and shuts the door behind them. 

"How inconvenient," Reginald mutters from time to time but Ben is trying so hard not to trip over every little dust particle that he can't even say anything. His father not so gently leads him to a private room beside his siblings and pushes him inside. He locks the door and Ben is stuck inside.

It smells like nothing but bleach. His hands keep shaking, he has an erection he doesn't remember getting, and all he thinks about is Klaus. The bed is right there, it's full and comfortable, but he just ends up in a corner of the room huddled against the wall, listening to the moaning and gasping of his neighbor whose name he doesn't know.

Is it Luther? Allison? Diego? None of it matters. It just makes everything a little less scary. 

_Klaus_

He bangs his head back against the wall and tries to get it out of his head but he can't. He can still remember Klaus looking at him like that, calling his name like that, leaving him breathless because of how good he smelled.

Ben puts his head on his knees and doesn't move from that spot even though all he wants to do is tear off his clothes and stop himself from overheating. His erection is starting to burn and pulsate against his pants...but he doesn't move.

_Klaus_

Ben tells everyone to shut up but it's only him now. It's only him that keeps thinking about Klaus. The Horror is unnaturally quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains masturbation, knotting, general hornyness, consent issues, etc. it’s all pretty explicit so this is your warning.
> 
> I was thinking of splitting this in half but decided against it since there are still two sub plots I’d like to start on as soon as possible. This chapter has not been typo checked yet so read at your own risk and know I’ll be back later to clean it up!
> 
> Happy readings~

Ben sat in the corner for what seemed like hours. Time meant nothing though to his thoughts because they never once shifted. Klaus consumed him and kept consuming him.

He gets himself all worked up to the point that he's pacing the room. He should have growled at his father. He should have stayed right there with Klaus. How is Klaus going to get through his heat alone? Ben should have stayed and helped him.

Klaus said it hurt.

He just keeps pacing around the room, again and again, each step irritates his skin and his growing erection but he can't think about that right now. Not when his mate is alone. Not when Klaus is suffering. Not when he could be taken to Diego or Luther just because Reginald said so.

He stops walking and takes a breath. Klaus isn't his to claim. This is just his stupid instincts talking. He takes a seat on the side of the bed and places his head in his hands. Everything hurts, everything feels so good to the touch that it almost feels like he's being burned.

A metal cling comes from the door and then it's open. His mother walks inside carrying a variety of items in her hands. She sits down beside him, smiling, releasing omega pheromones, and sitting the things beside them.

A dirty magazine of omegas, a toy that's designed to simulate being inside an omega, and a bottle of water. "Do you need me to explain anything?" She asks in a sweet motherly tone while placing a hand on his knee. It sends a fire up his body and he quickly pushes her away.

She gives a sad smile and stands. "I'll be back to check on you soon sweetie," she leans down and kisses his forehead before leaving the room, locking the door behind her as if she's afraid he might run. 

Her neck was covered with a bandage.

He picks up the magazine and flips through it. He's never seen lewd things like this...in-fact its never even interested him. An Omega spreading their legs, holding themself open for him to see, dripping slick down their lips.

His urges grow stronger, making him even more light-headed and somehow groggy feeling. Like suddenly he's lost his will to move or get up. He just struggles to get his pants off and when he does he pushes his boxers down to his knees and hisses with relief.

He...is already sporting a knot. It's a strange thing to realize because he's never really cared enough about self-pleasure to ever get himself to knotting...but now looking at it...it gives him some sense of alpha pride. 

He strokes himself, looking at this picture...imaging Klaus spreading himself open and begging for his knot. He drops the magazine and closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall while stroking himself and feeling his knot grow. It feels so good he could drown in the sudden smell of musk.

He needs more. He needs to be inside of a warm body, he needs to force his knot inside of slick covered lips, he needs to lock his knot into his mate. He needs so much that he doesn't think he can handle it.

He grabs the fake Omega toy and slides it onto himself, slowly, steadily, hissing the entire way down. He slumps against the bed for a minute, overwhelmed with pleasure and relief. He takes it back in his hand again just as fast and strokes himself with it again and again until his vision blurs and he lets out a moan. His toes curl into the bed and he cums inside as his knot locks him inside the toy. He occasionally thrusts his hips and releases more cum inside.

He lays down, rolls on his side and pulls the blanket over himself. He stays like that, his eyes closed, his brain wracking itself for more and more visions of Klaus. 

...

He pulls the toy off and tosses it aside. It could never compare to the real thing. It could never cure him of the hunger deep inside of him. It couldn't possibly make his erection stand down.

He's still hard, aching, just wanting something to soothe himself but he finds no relief with the toy or his hand...at least not enough. He strokes himself fast, just wanting it to be over, but he can't.

He drops his hand to the side and huffs before picking up the water and drinking half the bottle. Sweat runs down his body and before he knows it he's taken off his shirt and laying bare on the bed. A small light blanket over top of him for some semblance of modesty but he knows soon that worry will be gone completely.

The next hours blur together, if they are even hours. He just cycles between stroking himself, rubbing against the bed, or using the toy that quickly becomes unappealing. The door is opened again when he's laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, with a dry tickle to his throat.

It's his mother again. Grace walks inside and sits beside him and he doesn't bother pulling up the blanket. His need for modesty is slowly leaving.

"Do you need anything?" She asks him sweetly, completely ignoring the toy or his gross seed covering the bed she's sitting on.

_Klaus_

He shakes his head, lying. It hurts, everything hurts, he needs so much.

_Klaus_

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

_Klaus_

He shakes his head again, sudden tears coming to his eyes. He's never been emotional but with all these feelings who wouldn't be? The strong desire to have but to know you never will? What's worse is knowing someone else could have Klaus...against his will.

Tears roll down his cheeks, just a few of them before he blinks and stops himself from breaking down. He just can't handle all these feelings. It's too much. It so much that his heart is threatening to explore.

"What's wrong?" She wipes away his tears.

He shakes his head, closes his eyes, and ignores his erection that stands tall and begs to be inside Klaus. To feel an omega's heat, to knot, to give him so much seed he's sure to be pregnant because he's a strong alpha...

His thoughts make him so happy and yet...some part of him is disgusted at them.

...

Everything is a blur for what feels like forever. Day or night? He doesn't know anymore in fact at some point he even slept and awoke with half a knot. He kept stroking and stroking but he doesn't know how long.

Time means nothing right now.

It's only when his door opens again that time seems to slow down and go back to a manageable speed. Instead of his mother...it's Vanya. Vanya who comes in with her head down, her body shaking like a leaf, and a smell of distress. 

He hears his father's voice, barely, saying something on the lines of this is your duty. Vanya just shakes even harder as the door is shut behind her.

He doesn't move nor say anything. He probably couldn't talk even if he wanted to. She makes a few steps towards him, stops, then takes a few more steps before sitting beside him.

"Um...are you okay?" She asks although she probably doesn't expect any answer. She's just trying to make this seem normal.

He curls in on himself, heat pooling in his stomach, climbing down into his erection. It aches, pulses again and again while he moans against his pillow. If he had half a mind he'd tell her not to look but he doesn't so he just places a hand on her knee and whines.

She tenses up at first before laying down beside him carefully. "I'm not sure...how to help you..."

Her hands fumble with her shirt and she goes to remove it and he places his hand on hers and stops her. He wraps a hand around her back and pulls her tightly against his body. She's warm, she smells good, she makes it easy to imagine that Klaus is here beside him.

She trembles against him, holding a hand against his chest as if she's afraid he's going to suddenly hold her down and force himself inside of her. He buries his face in her neck and takes a deep breath and all he gets is distress.

She's absolutely terrified.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he manages through his deep breathes and she relaxes a little and shakes her head side to side. It's not his fault...he knows but he can't help but feel guilty. "I won't...I won't do it," he pulls her in tighter and she seems to soften in his arms. I promise," her scent turns sweet, something like trust-flows from her and he just tries his best to keep his hands on her back.

He won't do it to her. He won't make her go through something she'll never recover from. He couldn't even if he hadn't already sold his love to Klaus.

Time seems to pick back up again as they lay there and somehow he thinks he might have fallen asleep against her. When he awakes she's gone and he's in a pool of his own sweat. He's huffing and puffing and he just can't catch his breath.

He needs something.

He flips on his stomach and rubs his against the bed. The friction isn't enough, his knot is going nowhere, he feels like he's on fire. He's sweating a river and his hair is plastered against his forehead now.

Again and again, he pushes his hips into the bed and feels nothing but pain. It's so good it hurts but at the same time, it's not at all what he desires. He's so sick to his stomach with lust that he can't think straight.

He hears a few moans from his neighbor and covers his ears. He can't do this. He just wants it to be over with but no matter what he does it just won't stop. The toy could only soothe him once and his hand seems to be doing nothing.

He bites the pillows and contains a noise of displeasure as his erection seems to grow harder. So hard that it physically hurts and all he can do is sweat and wither until his bed is soaked.

His neighbor moans again and then what follows is truly horrific. So much so that for a whole minute nothing he feels matters anymore. He hears Vanya's small voice begging for it to stop again and again.

He shoves his pillow over his ears and curses everything. His urges get riled up again and before he knows it he's pacing the floor again. If he was a better alpha he could have protected her. He should have held her tightly and made sure no one else would have her.

It was his responsibility.

He pulls and yanks at his hair as he bares his teeth at imaginary foes. His legs ache, his body is overheating, and everything is blurry but he keeps walking in circles.

His door opens again and he bares his teeth at whoever decided to invade his territory. It's Klaus. Klaus who is pushed in Reginald. Klaus who falls to the floor with nothing but a nightgown on. Klaus whose slick makes a puddle beneath him while he curls in on himself.

Reginald mutters something underneath his breath before shutting the door. Something about pregnancy or another and it just gets Ben all riled up again.

He looks at Klaus, he smells the intoxicating scent so much clearer now, and he knows what he needs. Ben sits on his knees beside him, pushes on him, and spreads his legs before shoving his hips in between him.

There's no time to move to the bed. He gives no time for Klaus to think about this. There's no time because right now Ben doesn't know if he has any.

He holds Klaus's hands down, looks at the drool dripping down his chin and his sweat covered body. Klaus doesn't move...he can't fight this, not when he's this far in his heat. He stops holding him down in favor of leaning down and pressing his lips against his.

Klaus seems to tremble but he ignores it. He doesn't care. He doesn't care if Klaus started kicking and screaming. Klaus is his and no one else will have him.

He shoves his member inside of Klaus and Klaus lets out a moan that sends blood right to Ben's knot. He thrusts inside, again and again, all the while Klaus moaning and wiggling around beneath him and at some point holding ben's back loosely.

Ben's knot grows bigger and bigger as he thrusts and soon he leans down, kisses Klaus again, and then he's coming and his knot locks them in place. Klaus's back arches as he cums and when he hits the floor again he's panting.

Ben wants to bite him. He wants to make Klaus his forever. He leans down, licks his neck, but a hand comes to his chest and he stops.

Klaus is crying. Tears are pouring down his cheeks and small sobs leave between his mews making it all too hard to understand. So Ben holds him tightly and switches it so that they are laying side to side. It's uncomfortable for him but he'd do anything for Klaus.

He rubs Klaus's back and holds his face against his chest. Klaus is his now. No one else will ever do this. They don't need a bite mark to make it official. His smell all over Klaus...and his seed inside is all that is needed. 

Klaus is his omega and Ben is his alpha no one will argue that now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a warning for some more sexy time and all that jazz. Anyway the chapter is not typo checked in the slightest but I’m getting there!
> 
> Have a good day!

The floor is hard, Klaus is the only smell in the room, and Ben doesn't want to move. No more urges come, he's actually rather content where he is. His reason comes back to him too fast for his liking and by the time his knot goes down he's faced with a harsh reality.

This is bad.

He could say he regrets it, he could, but he doesn't and he isn't about to start lying to himself now. He rubs Klaus's back, purrs against his skin, and feels so content with this thing he's always dreamed of that he can't even feel an ounce of guilt. Not even when logic tugs at his brain, not even when he knows Klaus didn't get a choice, not even when he knows Klaus could be pregnant with his pup.

Klaus is still hot and he occasionally wiggles around in his embrace. He's still in his heat, it's a simple thing to smell, but if he wasn't he'd probably give Ben a piece of his mind. 

Klaus gives a little whine and whispers something underneath his breath so low that Ben doesn't hear it. It's the first thing Klaus has said and yet, it's gone unheard.

"What?" Ben inquires, rolling them over so that he's on top and Klaus is below him, staring up at him all wide-eyed. 

"Knot," Klaus begs, rubbing his legs together and sweat is accumulating all over him, again. Ben leans down and kisses Klaus before peppering kisses down his skin.

He thrusts inside, relieving the wave of heat that's hit his omega. It's rather good for his Alpha, it soothes a lot of his instincts that had previously run wild. 

Strangely he finds the thought of Klaus having his pups pleasing.

...

The heat is soothed again and Klaus simply lays lax in his arm. His insides keep drawing him in, making him want to rub Klaus all over and make him stink like him. It's possessive and the more he stares at Klaus's pale neck the more he wants to bite it. To claim this omega whom he's already regarded as his.

He wants to do it so badly. It'd be so easy. Klaus couldn't Fight him if he tried.

He doesn't know what to do with these feelings.

...

His knot has gone down again and out from Klaus's sex is his seed. It drips on to the floor and Klaus seems to be drifting off to sleep. It drives some sort of motivation in Ben and he stands on his shaky legs and offers Klaus his arm.

There's no way his omega is sleeping on the floor.

Klaus accepts it but ends up needing an entire shoulder to get anywhere. Once on the bed, Klaus slips underneath the covers and seems to fall asleep. He's tired, he has to be.

Ben is too if he's honest but he doesn't sleep yet. No, he just lays down beside Klaus and listens to his neighbors. The sobbing, The moaning, and the creaking of a bed. It makes him curl up against Klaus protectively, just thinking that could have been him.

He licks Klaus's neck, gazes it with his teeth...but before he can do anything stupid he bites his tongue and simply lays his head on Klaus's back.

He falls asleep at some point, or maybe he didn't, he isn't entirely sure anymore. Everything just blurs together and the next thing he knows his mother is sitting beside Klaus, tipping his head up as she brings a bottle of water to his lips. Klaus drinks, gulps it down quite like a man in a desert and his body seems to have cooled down a bit.

He cuddles up to Klaus's side nonetheless, feeling hurt at the fact that he isn't the one taking care of him, but...Grace releases such nice pheromones that he just can't see her as a threat. 

Grace cuts up an apple and feeds each slice to Klaus. Klaus chews with lackluster as he lays against the wall in silence. His heat is ending, it must be, yet he absolutely reeks...although Ben finds his scent somehow good.

"Oh sweetheart...would you like a bath?" Grace leans in, rubbing along Klaus's body, his legs, his arms, his stomach, his neck, trying to provide some relief for his aching. "I bet you feel...uncomfortable don't you?"

Klaus gives a small nod and Grace smiles. Ben holds on tighter to Klaus when he feels him trying to getaway. Klaus looks down at him with a look for pure exhaustion and Ben has to force himself to let go of him.

Klaus is probably in a lot of pain.

Grace helps Klaus up, smooths his nightgown, and help him each step of the way. He trembles and winces at almost every step but he still doesn't say a word. He seems to have lost his will to speak.

Ben rolls over in bed, sniffing the sheets Klaus had tainted with his scent, smiling to himself over the mere thought of Klaus being his. He sits up, holds his head in his hands, and gives a terrible sigh.

Klaus probably hates him.

He shakes his head before dropping his hands at the sheets beside him and clawing them. That isn't true. Klaus can't hate him...Klaus doesn't hate anyone. Ben was only doing what's natural right?

He stands and grabs his clothes scattered around the room before getting dressed. He makes the bed although there's no doubt Grace will strip all the beds anyway.

He takes a deep breath before trying the door and it opens. Nobody locked the door...not that there would be a reason to anymore.

He sighs and steps outside only to bump into Vanya. She holds ripped clothing against her chest, her face is covered with tears, and she has bruises all over her body. "Vanya-" he starts, only meaning to offer some form of comfort but she jumps backward and drops her clothes in favor of holding her hands out in front of her as if he might pounce on her.

"Don't," she mumbles, closing her eyes, bracing herself from an imaginary attack.

"Vanya," he says again, softer, having nothing else to say. What are you supposed to say in a situation like this? Who did that? What happened? How can I help? He isn't sure.

She opens her eyes, peeks out at him, and then her hands tremble and she drops them while panting. "Sorry," she tries to laugh as she grabs the clothes that she dropped. "I'm so sorry," she says as she takes a step to the side and another before she's running away from him.

Like he's a predator. 

A scent of pure distress and a mix of disgust trails behind her and gets that alpha urge to follow her and make everything better but he doubts she wants to smell alpha right now.

He looks towards his sibling's private rooms, finding that the one next to his is open. He opens it a hair, getting hit immediately with a mix of scents that make him sick to his stomach. He peeks inside, only to see Diego with an arm over his eyes, blanket half hazardously covering his body, and a small visible smile on his lips.

It's so disgusting that he can't help but bare his fangs as if he had any intention of confronting Diego but he doesn't. He's never been the confrontal type but he can't help but feel that way right now.

He takes a step back and tells himself no. This isn't his battle.

He follows Klaus's scent to a bathroom, one that's not particularly close to their rooms and he just stands at the doorway. Grace pours water over Klaus's head, washes his hair so nicely, and she rubs down his body gently. She does all the things Ben's supposed to be doing and it's infuriating.

If Ben would have bitten him...Grace would have no right to do this.

Klaus stares ahead without a single emotion on his face. It's a much more disturbing sight then he could have imagined.

...

He takes a shower in a nearby bathroom, not wanting to distance himself too far from his omega. He wipes down his skin, a little upset that he's getting rid of Klaus's smell. But nonetheless, it's easy to get back.

He's alone with his thoughts. The Horror hasn't said anything for a long while...or perhaps he's just tuned it out. Either way, it's unnerving, he supposes though that now that the Horror has gotten what it wants that maybe it's content.

He finishes washing up, brushes his teeth, and then wraps a towel around himself and steps outside. Only for Diego to push through him and claim the bathroom before Ben can even say a word.

He mutters underneath his breath and feels an ache in his dick. Now that all the excitements died down he feels like it could be bruised but it's probably just a mental thing.

He is rather proud.

He gets dressed and rubs his hair with his hand in an attempt to smooth it. The house is quiet, it smells somehow cleaner, and he realizes that Grace must have cleaned their rooms to get rid of all their pre-rut and pre-heat pheromones. 

He's glad.

"Did you have a good time?" Five points a finger at him, a knowing smirk on his lips, and before Ben can even tell Five to beat it he's teleporting beside him on the bed. Five sits there, leaning back on his hands and smelling so ridiculously normal. "Come on now Ben, spill all your secrets."

Ben stays silent.

Five gives him a raised eyebrow before he dissolves into chuckles. Five knows Ben doesn't tell secrets particularly because he doesn't have any.

"It's gross," he mutters to Five, the only thing he really has to comment at, and Five just rolls his eyes.

Five looks like he might say more, like there's just something he really wants to ask, but a sudden creak of a door opening and a smell sudden smell of Vanya pours into the space around them. Her smell has never been strong, she's in fact rarely smelled like anything, and the fact that her smell is so clear should be something that sets off those bells in Ben's head but it doesn't.

He just rolls over.

Five, however, can't help but frown and follow the scent, only giving Ben a little wave as he goes.

...

He's surprised Reginald called them down for dinner all things considered but he did. Reginald looked them all over with a look of disgust as he wrote things down in a journal.

Vanya didn't eat. She didn't take a single bite all she did was play with her food and blink away appending tears.

Diego ate slowly, never once looking at Vanya, or anyone except Klaus. Klaus ate fine and shared that look with Diego. It was almost like googly eyes and Ben had to stop himself from growling at Diego and telling him to stop.

Klaus isn't his...not officially anyway. It's not Diego's fault he doesn't know.

Five isn't any worse. He sends glares down at Diego but otherwise seems to be the normal cocky kid he always is. 

Grace is gone and there is yet to be word on Allison or Luther.

Dinner is awkward but Ben eats down his food without complaints. He was starving...although he hadn't even known he was hungry until he sat down and smelled the roast beef. 

...

He knocks on Klaus's door and receives no answer. He opens it anyway seeing as he has the right. Klaus lays on his bed, little of the nest remains seeing as Grace had cleaned the majority of it up. Klaus is curled on his side, a hand on his neck, and a small snore coming from his small figure.

He's sleeping so peacefully. It's no wonder...after everything he's been through it's only natural to be tired. 

Ben crawls in the nest beside Klaus, grabs a blanket messily thrown to the floor and covers them up. He spoons Klaus, holds him tightly against him with a hand across his stomach, and he just sticks his nose against Klaus's neck and inhales his scent straight from the source.

Ben could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, sad things, all that and more. I’ll eventually check it over for typos!
> 
> Poor Vanya :(

Ben has never had the privilege of being kicked out of bed yet...so he can say this is a first. The floor is hard, a sharp pain shoots up his back and he might've cracked his head off the floor. He rubs at it and stares up at Klaus who did the kicking.

Klaus pulls the blankets up around him, looks down at him with a menacing glare, and he smells irritated...almost like he hates Ben. But that isn't it. It can't be that. Klaus is understanding, isn't he?

"Don't touch me," Klaus seethes at him, growling a little afterward. It's actually quite cute.

Ben sits up and scratches at his head before sighing and standing. He tries to get back on the bed, to sit on the side so they can talk this out but Klaus kicks him again and this time it hurts. Because Klaus is denying him, because Klaus is saying he doesn't want him, because...it's all crumbling apart...this little lie Ben has built up in his mind.

Klaus was never his.

"Klaus," Ben tries to reach out a hand to caress Klaus's cheeks but Klaus slaps his hand away. "I'm sorry."

Klaus turns his head away and ignores him.

There's a small bell dinging outside and Reginald is calling them to breakfast.

...

_Don't touch me_

The words are venomous and they keep repeating in his head. Klaus can't really think like that. Klaus can't really push him away. Klaus is just shy, right? He's just self-conscious after what they've just shared...that must be it.

Ben would never hurt him. He has to know that. Yet, those words cut into his skin and his hearts and he's sure he's probably pale.

Breakfast is shorter than usual. All they get is toast since Grace is held up at the moment. He eats it anyway, content, upset, just needing something to fill the sudden void in his stomach.

Vanya's eyes are puffy and heavy, she didn't get any sleep. How could she when just a few feet from her room are alphas...and one of those alphas has done unspeakable things to her.

It makes him sick just thinking about it.

Reginald stands early. He walks around the table, first Klaus he leans down whispers something and then pulls something out of his coat and hands it to him. Reginald moves to Ben next, leans down, says the simple word suppressives and gives him a bottle of pills before moving on to Diego.

He looks down at them, reads the little label, and feels anger boiling. Why didn't Reginald give these to them first? What was the point in allowing their heats and ruts the first time if he's just going to smother the rest?

These are the wonders of an old-timey alpha he supposes.

...

Ben lingers around Klaus's room. It's only natural he wants to make up with him. To beg him to forgive him, saying he'll do anything for him, and he'll be a good father to their pup. If they have one that is.

_Don't touch me_

He opens the door and peers inside. Klaus lays on his bed beside Vanya, they talk in a whispered voice. Vanya cries, Klaus rubs her back, he tells her everything is going to be alright while releasing sweet omega pheromones.

Klaus catches a glimpse of Ben at the door and glares much more fiercely than he did this morning. 'Get out,' he mouthes to him and Ben shuts the door and takes a breath.

Of course, Vanya would be most comfortable with Klaus. After all, he's harmless, makes you feel like you're everything, and he smells like heaven. She probably won't be comfortable around Alphas for a long time...

He knocks on Diego's door and receives a mumbled come in. Diego is laying on his bed, a magazine in his hand, and a satisfied smirk on his lips. It's quite sickening how he doesn't have an ounce of guilt showing.

Diego looks up at him and stares for a moment before moving over. "You finally decide to hang out with the cool brother?"

He narrows his eyes and Diego laughs. 

"I'm kidding...don't be so uptight."

He sits down beside Diego, looking over his shoulder as he flips a page in the magazine. A bunch of nonsense is written on the page, things about alpha tendencies and statistics. 

"Vanya looks pretty shook up," Ben comments and Diego doesn't even flinch.

"She got to experience a real alpha." He starts to exude pride with his voice as if what he did was an achievement. "She was a real fire in the sheets you know?" Diego nudges him, clearly expecting Ben to be on board but he's just feeling sicker and sicker. "She was as wet as an omega...she felt so good...if she got pregnant that'd make me a real strong alpha right? Betas aren't exactly the most likely to get pregnant."

Ben is sick.

Diego shoves the magazine towards him. "See? Of course, alphas are basically impossible to get pregnant but betas are hard too."

Ben presses his hand to his mouth and stops himself from throwing up. For some reason every time Diego opens his mouth all he can hear is himself talking. He thinks he's a strong alpha, he thinks Klaus was drawing him in, he wants Klaus to be pregnant.

Never once did he ask Klaus what he wanted.

"You hurt her!" Ben pushes Diego away, not meaning to but he can only take so much the degrading talk...when it sounds so much like himself. "She's just a beta! You were way to rough with her...you know she's fragile. She doesn't even want to be around me now!"

Diego growls at him before pushing him back hard and Ben almost falls off the bed. "What's your problem? Did you come here just to lecture me?"

"You...raped her."

Diego goes silent. Everything goes silent. Nobody moves, nobody speaks, nobody breathes.

"Ben..." Diego looks at him, finally, guilt starts to show. "I didn't...I didn't mean to do anything like that. I didn't...I" Diego presses a hand over his eyes, a small sad smile on his lips, and he tries to laugh and act like everything is fine but it isn't.

Ben pats his shoulder.

...

When he steps outside of Diego's room there's Five, leaning against the wall, eavesdropping. He just stares ahead, emotional less, before finally looking at Ben.

"All you alphas-" Five shakes his head as he spews disapproval "-are just a bunch of feral animals."

Ben can't help but agree internally.

"Father would do good to put you all in your places."

Another thing Ben can see the benefits in.

"Five-"

Five teleports away before Ben can even say another word.

The door across the hall opens and Klaus is walking Vanya out. Vanya who seems better, less red and puffy, and she seems to melt against Klaus's protective side. Klaus whispers words of comfort to her and then she's wondering in her room and grabbing her violin.

Klaus must have convinced her to play.

She brings it out and smiles at Klaus before Klaus wraps a hand around her shoulder and guides her away. Somewhere private for her to play...if Ben had to guess he'd probably say the attic.

...

Allison is finally out. Her hair is a mess, her clothes stick uncomfortably close to her skin, and she smells like pure sex. Ben can't help but start to hate the smell of alpha musk.

"You okay?" He asks her while she makes her way to the bathroom. She gives a shrug and her hands come across her chest almost defensively. Obviously, she isn't in the mood to talk...so he lets her go.

He wonders over to the private rooms and looks at the last locked door. It must be Luther and he can't help but wonder what's taking him so long. Is he unable to knot? Is he unable to soothe his rut? Does he need...Vanya? That would be absolutely horrible.

What if he got Klaus? What if Luther got to push Klaus into the sheets and knot him until Klaus is bleeding. Klaus is already over his heat and he's exhausted...there's no way he'd be in any sort of mindset to take Luther.

If Ben would even consider lending him off. Which he isn't. No one else should be allowed to touch Klaus.

He walks closer to the door and presses his ears against it. Just listening, just eavesdropping. Just invading what little privacy Luther has.

He hears Grace saying something, sweet and motherly as she does, and Luther crying. He's absolutely sobbing about something or another...it's so Luther like. He's never particularly been ashamed to cry when he needs to.

He pulls away from the door and tells himself he heard nothing. It's none of his business.

...

He's back to reading the hobbit, one hand behind his head, and the other holding the book. He could almost sleep like this but he's been itching to move on to a new book. So he keeps reading through an oncoming yawn.

"Darling," his mother calls from the door, a sadden look on her normally happy face. "Do you know where I can find Klaus?"

It all just falls on him like blood raining down from one of the Horror's victims. It's so horrifying and sickening that he just stares for a whole minute at her.

She wants Klaus for Luther. She must right?

He shakes his head. For the first time in his life, he lied to his mother but he just couldn't do it. There's no doubt that Klaus will be found anyway...he's always in the attic, but just the very act of lying makes bile shoot up his throat.

Luther is going to claim Klaus. Luther is going to ravage him. Luther is going to break him like Diego broke Vanya.

Ben can't let that happen. Klaus is his and his only...but he isn't. Ben is making all this up on his own.

Grace walks away.

Ben sits up and throws his book to the side and starts walking. Where is he going he doesn't know. Or maybe he does and he just doesn't want to admit it.

He's going to Klaus. He has to protect him right? That's what a good alpha would do and he's a good alpha.

He rushes past Grace and makes his way to the attic, pushing the door open with a bang, running up the stairs, and there's Klaus on the floor looking at him wide-eyed. Vanya was playing the violin but stopped the moment the door slammed against the wall. She backs up and stumbles over some junk and falls to the floor.

Klaus glares at Ben, standing up and pressing a finger towards his chest. "Are you dense?" Klaus seethes at him, so angry and bitter. "I want alone time, Vanya needs alone time...can't you understand that?"

He does but...he needs to protect Klaus.

He pushes Klaus down. It's so easy because Klaus is still so weak. Klaus struggles beneath him and all Ben has to go is growl and Klaus goes deathly still.

Ben leans down, licks his neck, and bites down as hard as he can, bonding them together. No one will want Klaus now, nobody can have him, nobody will question who he belongs to.

Vanya screams.

It brings him back to reality and he pulls away from Klaus and looks towards Vanya. Blood drips down his lips and his chin and she is backed all the way up the wall her eyes wide with fear and she just keeps screaming and trembling until she falls in a pile on the floor.

"You're a monster," she tells him, screams at him, and even through the sudden fire in his veins that makes him big and strong, it hurts. 

He looks to Klaus and he's just staring up at him, motionless. Tears pool in his eyes and run down his cheeks but Ben wipes them away.

Klaus has to understand. He has to understand Ben did this for his own good.

He has to.

"Klaus," he whispers so softly, not wanting to startle him. "I-"

Vanya makes more noises. More sounds of displeasure and she starts to smell like distress and it's a terrible smell.

Klaus looks over at her, still so very numb on the floor before sitting up and pushing on Ben to get off. "Ben," Klaus calls to him with a crackle in his voice and Ben gets off although all he wants to do is lean down and embrace Klaus and tell he's so sorry that he hurt him but he did it to protect him. He promises.

Klaus crawls over to Vanya and wraps a hand around her body, embracing her, comforting her from the big bad monster, and she cries against his neck like a baby. "Klaus," she calls again and again and Klaus just hums and scents her with his nice relaxing smell. 

"I've got you," Klaus coos to Vanya and Vanya trembles like she's about to be taken to the pound.

"Your-he...he bit you," Vanya mumbles and Klaus says something to her lowly before pulling her more into himself, smothering her with so much comfort that she's sure to lose consciousness.

The stairs start creaking and up comes Grace. She stares at this scene with a sad smile on her lips before sighing.

Ben can still taste Klaus's blood. Klaus is his now and that's enough to make him feel like a million bucks. 

Grace walks over to the mess of Vanya and Klaus. She rubs a finger over Klaus's bonding mark and looks even sadder. "Oh dear," she says to herself before smiling once again happy, a self-defense mechanism. It must be nice to be able to hide what you really feel.

"Vanya," Grace coos, rubbing her forehead, "Luther needs some help...won't you be a good sister and help him through his rut?"

Vanya tenses up and buries herself deeper in Klaus. This is going to be bad, Ben can feel it already.

He needs to do something, anything.

Vanya cries into Klaus's chest while saying things like no, stop, I don't want to. It all blurs together with how hard she's sobbing. Klaus holds her tighter and its clear he isn't too keen on letting her go either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I leave off at a cliffhanger...perhaps.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I didn’t expect so many people to enjoy this <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more sad things and I’m sorry. I wish I had more time to typo check this but I’ll definitely get there tonight.
> 
> Titled alternatively- Ben getting his reason back...
> 
> Have fun reading~

Ben often thought he had a bad life before he had even learned what laughter was he had been ripped away from his home by a man with a little too much money on his hands. This place he calls home now, this "pack" he's apart of...it's never been a real family.

He's never really wanted one.

Nonetheless, he thinks from time to time that he prefers it here...it's unlikely his birth mother had much problem giving him up the moment she looked upon the gapping hole in his chest. She no doubt refused to hold him and would rather call him a monster and sell him away than keep him.

_Monster_

"I won't make you do it," Grace rubs Vanya's neck, right over her scent gland, and she seems to calm down almost instantaneously. "But I do have to tell your father..."

Ben holds his head in his hands. Guilt rushed over him, it just pours down his throat and he feels he might drown from the mere thought of what he's done. He's been letting all these stupid instincts get the better of him. Since when did he care that Klaus was an omega? Since when did he feel the need to...look down on him like he's just his toy?

Ben needs space. He just wants to be alone but he can't run away from this. He can't be a coward. Klaus needs to know why he did it, why he ripped away any chance for Klaus ever being happy...

"Do you need medical attention?" Her mother asks, prodding her flesh, rubbing softly along her bruised thighs. "Is the cause of your pain here?" Grace gestures to Vanya's sex and gives a sad glance. "You know I’ll always be here for you sweetie... If you're injured I can help..."

Vanya shakes her head and digs her nails into Klaus's arm. "I'm disgusting," Vanya tells her, swallowing hard.

Ben pushes his hands on his knees. He can't watch. He doesn't want to listen to this.

He doesn't want to feel like a monster.

Klaus says something, Grace says something else, then Vanya gives a sad but accepting noise. He hears shuffling and by the time he looks up Klaus and Grace are walking Vanya down the attic stairs. He follows behind loosely.

Klaus only helps until they get near the private rooms then he gives Vanya over to Grace and they continue going along. From the direction they're going Ben would have to guess they're going to the infirmary.

Klaus is walking off towards Luther's room and it makes Ben want to follow him and push him down. Bite him again and again until Klaus is sent into heat and demands his knot.

His feet don't move.

"Klaus-"

Klaus unlocks the door.

His heart is racing, his face is turning red and all he wants to do is grab Klaus and tell him no. Klaus is his, Luther can't have him. That bite mark is proof. Klaus can never have had heat soothed by another Alpha, he can never have sex comfortably again if not with Ben.

Ben forced him.

Ben took from him what was never offered.

It's so stupid. Now that he's already done it he's feeling some sense of reason and he just can't be anything but guilty.

"Ben," Klaus calls to him as he opens the door, he turns back for a brief moment and frowns. "You and I need to talk later." 

Ben gives a nod and Klaus is gone.

It's going to hurt for Klaus...but he's being strong for Vanya.

Ben paces outside the door, waiting. If Luther makes Klaus cry-Ben wont do a thing. He can't. This isn't his decision. But oh does he want to force himself inside the room and stop it.

He paces, again and again, having too much warm blood to sit anywhere right now. If he sits he'll think and If he thinks he'll stop being cool and collected.

There are a few bumps inside the room, Ben stops in a complete panic. He presses his hands against the door-he should go inside. He has to stop it.

He claws a line down the door and a line blood begins to dribble down his fingertips. He's fine... absolutely cool and collected.

...

He ends up in Grace's chair. He stares at the paintings, their colors cool, their message inspiring, but all he sees is a deterrent. They are bad ones. He can't get his mind to stop imagining what's going on in that room.

Klaus on his back, spread open, sobbing, letting Luther enter him although it's no longer natural. He's been bonded with Ben, mating with anyone else isn't exactly ideal.

Ben forced Klaus.

Ben isn't any better than Diego now right?

_Monster_

...

Five leans over the chair and taps his cheek. "Are you even listening?" He asks and no Ben wasn't listening. He was very much enjoying losing himself in the mediocre paintings.

"I said that we should start an uprising! We should challenge the alpha hierarchy! Of course, I can't exactly do that since I'm just a measly little beta but you? A big strong alpha could surely challenge dad..."

"Not interested."

He's not a big strong alpha. He still that obedient little pup he's always been. His father is a strong-willed alpha and has never needed anything but himself.

Ben, however, finds himself needing Klaus which is already a bad thing. He's an alpha he should be able to be independent but he isn't.

"You have no spirit," Five says, walking away with his hands behind his head. "I'll just find someone else."

_Monster_

Stands and goes for another walk. He needs something because it feels like some part of him is being torn apart. 

Perhaps it is.

...

He runs into Allison again. Her hair all nice and brushed, makeup on all her facial features, and a smile on her lips...that's faker than she is. It looks like she's trying to make everything seem okay but it's not. Something is wrong. Something has been wrong for him too.

"Hello?" She says to him, an almost accusing tone since he had been staring and then she does that thing again. The crossing her arms against her chest defensively...but now that his head is more clear he notices that she isn't protecting herself from him, no. She's protecting him from herself. It's a strange thing to witness first hand...the way her left-hand hides her right hand away as if...there's something she doesn't want him to see.

"Are you...hiding something?" Her eyes go wide, she takes a step back and looks away with feigned disgust.

"Of course not." 

She is a terrible liar when she wants to be. Maybe some part of her wants him to know, maybe it's something that's eating her up, maybe it's something that she wants to talk about.

He grabs her wrists and yanks and it's so easy. It's as if maybe she wasn't really trying to hide it. On her right wrist is a bite mark, small, tiny, feminine...

Did Vanya do that?

When did-how did-Just how many times is Reginald planning on putting Vanya through that? Allison slaps her hand over the bite mark and turns away. 

It was a defensive bite.

"I didn't want to do it," she licks her lips, taking off some of their red hues. "I just...wasn't thinking straight."

He has so many questions.

"Vanya doesn't know so keep this between us. If I could if rumor it away from me too I would but...I can't."

He is silent for a while and her face grows more and more grimmer. "Ben, you don't think I would do that on purpose do you?" Allison takes a step forward, holds out a hand and brings Ben into a hug. "Please tell me...I didn't do anything wrong."

He doesn't say a word.

"Ben."

He's a monster, he's disgusting...his opinion never mattered much before.

"Please-"

"I won't lie to you."

Although he lied to Diego. Although he patted Diego's back. His mind is more clear now and he just can't do it again.

Allison pulls back her eyes glisten and she blinks a few times before she steps away from a small chuckle. "I knew it...I'm a monster aren't I?"

At this point...they're all monsters.

...

Vanya comes back eventually, bandages over her body and a strange scent on her. She doesn't say anything, looks away from him really. The worse part though is how bad he feels.

He just wants to let her know he cares about her. He would never hurt her.

She won't let him get close enough to explain anything. She chooses to hide away in her room and if he listened close enough he might even hear her cry.

...

He never sees Klaus again that night and even at dinner, he feels off. He wants to growl, he wants to fight, he just wants to do something because his mate isn't his right now. He wants to do much but...somehow his reason has just come crumbling down on him and he can't.

He's nothing but a monster.

It wouldn't surprise him if Klaus hated him.

Allison is tense at the table. She tries not to look over at Vanya but with how little Vanya is trying to make herself it's hard not to.

...

He sees something strange.

Reginald puts something in a glass of water, something that fizzes up. A little white pill. Reginald gives it Vanya and whispers something to her that sounds like good night but he never says that.

He doesn't particularly care about the past time labeled sleep.

She seemed to accept it and despite her fear of alphas she doesn't seem to have one towards him. It's mostly because he's always been her alpha just as he's been theirs. The alpha of the pack, the leader, and the one who holds the power.

Maybe his scent is actually relaxing for her.

Ben won't pry into her business but she drinks down that water, unknowing of the pill within. He feels a funny feeling about it but disregards it.

He needs sleep. He needs to get his head screwed on straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature some Klaus development! Or at least a look into what he’s feeling~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good night~

'Mate' it coos to him, waking him from his sleep and if he wasn't so tired of doing nothing he'd probably ignore it. Right now though, he feels restless, rubbing at his eyes and blinking away the raising run.

He welcomes The Horror's voice. The sudden drawl of this and that about their mate and breeding. Things it went silent about before...when Ben's own thoughts reflected the same thing. He wonders about it, this, when the Horror chooses to be loud and when it doesn't.

_Monster_

He sits up and gets ready for the day. No use sitting around here and listening to his own self destructing talk.

...

Diego is irritated about something. He acts like he doesn't care, that whatever it is doesn't bother him, but the way he shoots daggers at anything that moves says otherwise. Ben hasn't noticed anything deferent but...he's never been good at telling these things either.

"Diego-" Allison comes up behind him, taping on him, and Diego growls at her. Allison isn't off-put by that, no, but she does look down upon it. "Don't be this way."

Ben flips another page of the hobbit. He's almost done with it but outside of his room, through his little door, he's a first-hand witness of an alpha thing. One of those things he's never been apart of because he's never been possessive nor anymore disobedient than a beta.

Until Klaus.

"Don't be this way? Which way am I supposed to be when you reek like Vanya?"

It's Allison's turn to look away with shame and anger. "I didn't want to Diego. Don't you get it yet? You didn't want to either right?"

Diego stares for a while before giving a small nod. 

Ben has his doubts that it was sincere.

A door creaks and out comes Vanya from her room. Her presence causing Diego and Allison to disappear within a a mere second.

...

Ben's never really thought Vanya had a smell. The only thing he could ever smell on her was bad smells, like distress, but her normal scent was so muted he could never decide if it smelled more like wood or flowers.

Nonetheless, on his way to breakfast, he finds Vanya, sitting below all the paintings, her back to the wall, her head in her knees, and she doesn't seem keen on moving.

The bell rings again. They should go.

Vanya doesn't acknowledge it. Ben sighs and comes closer, leans down the balls of his feet and just sits there. For a moment her straight hair looks messy, her skirt looks disheveled, and her skin looks pale. She could use a bath.

"Vanya," he says, taping her shoulder lightly. Vanya jumps and her head shoots up so fast she cracks it off the wall. 

"Ow," she mumbles, rubbing the back of her head, for a moment the pain takes away from her fear. But only for a split second and then she's freezing up and looking at him like that.

Like he's a monster.

Just one of those alphas that take and take without ever giving.

"Breakfast," he says softly to her, giving her a smile, trying his best to be small and trustworthy.

She just gives a nod.

He stands and waits for her to follow and she does. Five feet behind him, trembling like he's holding a gun against her head.

...

Without Klaus to lean on Vanya naturally flows towards Five. It's like a dance, Vanya playing with her skirt, looking here and there, wanting to reach out and grab Five's arm and ask for some company but she's too shy to do it. She lacks self-confidence.

Five simply continues writing out time travel formulas on a sheet of paper on his floor, none the wiser of Vanya at his door...or he at least acts like he doesn't care.

Ben feels bad. He does. He wants to go over and tell Five to stop being a jerk. Five is a beta too...he should sympathize with Vanya. This isn't the time for his tough-guy act.

Ben finishes the hobbit. A bittersweet ending it was. A few deaths but otherwise remained...good. It was good.

He sits up, determining that if he doesn't yell at Five Vanya will stand there for the rest of her life. But as his feet touch the ground Five sighs and lifts his head up, meeting Vanya's eyes.

"Are you going to stand there all day? I don't bite."

Vanya jumps a little before shaking her head and entering the room. Sitting down beside Five with a little thud and pink all over her cheeks. 

It's fine. 

Ben sighs himself, a sigh of contentment.

...

Klaus finally emerges from Luther's room after Lunch. His hair a mess, red marks around his neck...like a hand had wrapped around them, and his scent...it's disgusting. The good smell he had is being overpowered by Luther's disgusting seed. It flares up all of those pesky instincts Ben had just calmed down.

"Klaus-"

Klaus waves him off and ignores him completely. Ben's omega smells like another alpha. He can't allow that right? He can't let that happen? He'd be a bad alpha, wouldn't he?

He doesn't know where these sudden feelings come from.

'Our Mate,' it coos to him, breaking his spirits again, forcing him closer and closer to the edge of doing what he desires.

"Klaus-"

Again Klaus ignores him, only casting a glare at him while he makes his way to the bathroom. Ben takes a step. He should follow. He should take care of Klaus.

Klaus should be his.

Klaus doesn't smell like his.

He doesn't notice that Luther comes out of his room...not until he's hit with an overwhelming scent of rut. So many pheromones all of a sudden bursting out of that room and becoming one with the clear outside air. It's enough for Ben to choke on.

Luther doesn't address Ben either, only walks past him with little show that he even saw him. He reeks, he looks like death, and he's moist.

Luther is gross.

...

He leaves Klaus alone. He tries to. Klaus wanted space and that's what he's getting. At least that's what Ben wanted to do until he saw him at Dinner. 

At the table Klaus seemed distracted, he ate but didn't smile. He didn't look anywhere but his food and when Luther sat down halfway through Dinner Klaus jolted in his seat...as if he was scared or something.

He followed Klaus after dinner, needing to comfort his omega, needing to scent him and hold him and kiss his neck gently. Klaus stays silent as he follows behind, letting Klaus take them to his room, letting Klaus lay in the space his nest used to occupy...and Ben expects Klaus to kick him out and tell him to get lost but...he doesn't.

He lays down beside Klaus on his bed. His hand rubbing through Klaus's hair and he rubs up against him, making sure to get rid of all the pesky Luther scent. Klaus just lays there, more like a doll than Klaus, and Ben doesn't even notice until after Klaus smells like him again.

"Are you still mad?" He asks...which is probably a stupid question but his brain is working at minimum speed because he's so worried that his omega could hate him. Klaus would be right to...wouldn't he? 

Ben has been awful.

"Mad?" Klaus utters, a small sick smile crawling over his lips. "Why would I be mad? Just because I'm stuck with you? Because I'm only worth something if I open my legs? Oh, I know...is it because you don't know what personal space is?"

Ben goes still, so very hurt, like Klaus's words are enough to throw him off the bed. He inches back, he can't take it. Again reason crawls inside his brain because Ben has been thinking of Klaus like some sort of toy...like his feelings don't matter but they do.

Klaus laughs whilst burying his face in Ben's chest. "Want to know what's funny though? I haven't taken drugs in days but I haven't seen one dead person...If I knew sex scared them off I would have done it a lot sooner," Klaus leans back and grins up at him, a stupid grin, with his eyes all wide and for a moment he looks normal.

Like Klaus feels better somehow...even as he says something so sad.

"Klaus," Ben leans down and licks his bite mark, the one that bonded them together, and although Ben longs for Klaus to bite him too, it's not necessary. Ben is content with this...even knowing Klaus had no say. "I'll always be here for you...if you want to...you know," maybe it sounds childish, that he can't even say sex. But he can, he can say he wants to knot Klaus again and pump him full of his seed...he can but he knows Klaus is sensitive right now he doesn't want to scare him away.

"You say that like I have a choice."

Again Ben's heart is shattered.

"I'm sorry I just thought...I could protect you from Luther..."

Klaus just stares into Ben's chest, unmoving, seeming to be paler than before. "You're an idiot," Klaus leans his head against Ben's chest. "Luther is a big softy...he'd never hurt me...nor would he ever want me. Male omegas aren't exactly his cup of tea."

Ben knows...but that doesn't mean his alpha side cares.

"You do realize dad's going to kick you out of here soon," Klaus whispers to him, hands now across his body, protecting himself, making him seem small. Klaus is cowering away from him...just enough to be noticed.

He mumbles a yeah and wraps a hand around Klaus, forcing him in an embrace. "I'm sorry," Ben tells him and although Klaus doesn't respond he hopes he at least hears that it's sincere.

...

He awakens at some point in the night and the first thing he realizes is that Klaus is gone. He pats the bed beside him a few times as if that could bring Klaus back but it can't. His scent is still so strong so he couldn't have left too long ago.

He sits up, just a hair before he hears voices. He peers over to the door only to see its open just a sliver and all he can see is his father, dropping a little white pill in a glass of water before handing it off. 

Ben would assume to Vanya but...he hears Klaus Mumble something before gulping it down. Klaus had to have seen Reginald put something in it...so why? Why would he drink it?

The door opens and Ben closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. Klaus gets back into bed and snuggles in beside him, warm and comfortable.

Ben knows it's none of his business but his mind is running wild and he finds it hard to fall asleep. Even when Klaus's snores return and his eyes grow heavy...he just can't shake the feeling that something strange is going on.


End file.
